The Shower Room
by wateveruwannacallme
Summary: I lost to a card game with Cana and Erza I know you don't have to tell me; trying to versus these two isn't the wisest thing to do. All I'm saying I was drunk and lost to them I'm not saying I lost because I drank too much either way my fate was decided once I agreed to play a game with them. Now I'm stuck in a shower room body mashing with none other than Bickslow himself.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Ever since we have return from the Grand Magic Games and of course we won gloriously and also restored our guild's name. The mayor of our town; had kindly reconstructed our guild into its strong and prideful state, our guild has not stopped partying since then and this is where I; Lucy Heartfilia the beautiful and brilliant Celestial mage have made a terrible decision.

It all started with Cana and Erza calling me over to have a drinking contest. I usually decline to drink because inducing alcohol isn't my forte, but since the guild is in the most spirited and revved up mood that I decided to join in the festive. A little fun can't hurt anyone right? _**Wrong**_ and that my friends is the first start of my bad decision; drinks started to pile up as normal as stacking blocks and yes, by that time I was pissed drunk.

The second decision I made is accepting another challenge which is playing poker with them and the loser has to do whatever the winners want and you know very well what happened; I lost. Now, I'm at the mercy of two very drunk mages and hopefully they won't remember tomorrow morning of what I had promise them… Oh who am I kidding? A Celestial mage never breaks their promises.

"Lucy!" Someone said and there is a loud knocking outside of my apartment door which I grouchily woke up to, "Open the door before I kick it down."

My eyes snapped open as the drowsiness has disappeared from my mind and moved in lighting speed to open the door. I knew that voice anywhere and I believe that voice behind that door will keep their promise and I didn't want feel the wrath of my landlord. I quickly unlocked the door as I heard a countdown and quickly face the red haired Titania upon seeing my disheveled appearance she smiled.

"Good morning Lucy."

"Good morning Erza." She moved around me and sat down on her couch.

"Cana, come in." Erza shouted.

I heard a grumble and Cana walked in looking very irritated to the boot, "I can't believe you woke me up at six AM just to go to Lucy's apartment."

I closed the door to turn around and see Cana sprawled on her bed while Erza somehow made tea and is drinking it at the moment, they both made themselves very comfortable in my apartment in a short time. Wait, six AM? I looked at my clock and true to Cana's words its six ten.

"Um, Erza, why are you here so early and with Cana as well?" I asked curiously.

Erza stopped drinking her tea, "You don't remember, Lucy? You've lost to us in Poker; winners tells the loser any requests and you have to follow."

"O-o-of course I remember!" Darn, she remembered about it, "But it doesn't explain why you are here so early." I tried to explain reasonably.

"Yeah." Cana commented.

Erza looks very sad and place the tea back on its saucer and I felt very horrible at that time, "To be honest I couldn't sleep much and I felt that going to see you with Cana would help ease me…" My heart squeezed as she said that, "as I was too excited planning out what you'd be doing and I brought Cana with me so we can start it." Her eyes glimmer with thrill.

All the sympathy went out the window, "That's the REASON?" I yelled at the reequip master and Cana just snorted in the background as her face is stuffed on my pillow.

She brushed her hair to the side, "That's not the only reason." I raised my eyebrow and walked over to sit next Erza, "So what's the other reason?"

"Today is going to be the most humid day of the week." Erza stated.

Cana muffled out and still her face lay planted on the pillow, "Like every day isn't hot."

At this point I was confused, "What does the weather have to do with anything?"

Erza smiles, "Lucy the weather has everything to do with what you are going to do with my request."

I felt very nervous as I asks her, "O-oh? What do you want me to do?"

Erza picks up a small bag beside her feet and handed it to me. I had not notice Erza had a bag with her as I was too focus on her not breaking down the door. I took the bag from her and hesitantly look inside and my insides curled as I saw that thing in the bag and Cana seems to pop besides me in curiosity and it looks like her sleepiness went away.

"Oh Erza, I didn't know that you like these kind of clothes it's kinky." Cana commented sly on the dreaded thing that I wish to not remember as it was very embarrassing and just thinking about it made my cheeks burn. Erza puffed her chest, "Cana you would be quite surprise with what kind of reequip clothing I have."

Cana laughed, "No doubt."

"E-erza… That clothes. How did you get it? I thought it return to heaven." My mind started to go haywire as I imagine weird and wild ideas of what would Erza want me to do with that outfit.

Erza turned to Lucy, "I ask a mage crafter to specially make this and you should be very happy Lucy I asked him to make it to your measurement, so you can keep it."

Cana's eyes shimmered in delight, "So, Erza. What do you want Lucy to do? I haven't figure out mine yet, but I could add in some request base on your request. You know to spice things up." She smirked in mischievousness.

Oh god, the whole situation is giving me the goose bumps as I don't know what to expect. I thought it's going to be quite easy and I could do it without any problem. With the way it turns out I prayed that it won't be too difficult to do.

"Well, I was thinking that Lucy will be wearing the Cat Princess clothing," Erza pauses and looks at me all too seriously, "Of course you don't need to wear the paws, since it's going to be hot today."

"That isn't going to help lighten the embarrassment I have to deal with!" I cried out and Cana laughs at my predicament.

For some reason Erza looks very shock, "Embarrassment? What is there to be embarrass about? It's just clothes."

I smack my hand to my face, "That's not the point, ugh, just… continue."

Erza seems puzzled for a while before continuing, "It's going to the most hottest day this week therefore everyone in the guild will be out at the pool to cool themselves down, so Lucy will sneak in the boys changing room. Also, if someone catches you and when they do…" Erza stood up and strike a pose that I have to say is even more humiliating until I heard her say in a very cutesy voice that I can't believe the Erza could manage, "Oh No~ I have been found Nya~"

As I heard that oh dear lord this is going to be a nightmare! Cana laughed hard at Erza's ideas, "Oh shit, this is gold! Ok Ok Ok! I know what I'm going to ask for Lucy now. Haha!"

Cana wraps her arm around my shoulders and brought me close with a huge grin, oh no…

"Ok, listen here Lucy. When you enter the boys changing room you gotta steal one of the guy's underwear, it doesn't have to be…"

"WHAT" I shouted at Cana, "I have to steal someone's u-u-u-under W-W-WE…" But I have been stopped completely with Cana's fingers, "I told you to listen Lucy." She said sternly and I nodded as my mouth has been zip shut by Cana's hand and I could hear Erza in the background stammering male's underwear.

"Ok, like I said Lucy; one men's underwear it doesn't have to be specific unless you want it to be." Cana snickered before continuing, "It's not like I'm asking you to raid every guys lockers for an underwear, but it's rather tempting, so I'm letting you off this time. Aren't I nice?"

Yeah right it's even worse than Erza's idea, I muttered scornfully in my mind, "Oh I almost forgot, if you get caught you gotta say 'Please do whatever you want with me.~'" Cana finished with a inelegant snort as she tried to hold in her laugh.

My stomach drop ten feet under and I am regretting ever accepting to drink or play any games with them now.

"S-so, basically I have to go in the guys changing room dress in that," I point towards the ominous bag and Erza nodded, "and then I have to take any guy underwear and leave, right?"

"Annndddddddd if you get caught you gotta say the phrases that Erza and me told you to say." Cana added.

"That's only if I get caught." I grumbled and cross my arms.

"Mmhm." It's as if Cana doesn't believe I would make it out of the place without getting caught and I'll show her I can do it and then I realize something.

"How am I going to get in the guy's changing room without being seen?" I started to wonder and I don't want anyone to see me wearing such a revealing and embarrassing outfit.

Erza chuckled, "Coming early and telling you our requests isn't the only reason we came here for."

"Erza, what do you mean?" I asked a bit confuse with Cana.

"I'm saying at this time who do you think is going to be at the guild?"

I pondered, "Well I guess Mirajane and Master…" Oh.

"Yes, there is no one except those two at the guild right now, so if you hurry you can hide in the boys changing room and wait for them to come in and do your thing." Erza ended. Tears starts to spring from my eyes as I thought Erza is the best, "Thank you Erza!" and I bought her into a big hug.

"But it's gonna be hard to get out and not get caught." Cana added.

Ugh, Cana really wants me to seen by one of the guys.

And here I am now in the ventilation shaft above the boys changing room and my gosh did it take a lot of time to find this place as Erza and Cana wouldn't tell me the lay out of the building. I wouldn't dare to walk in wearing the cat clothes with Mira around or anyone for that matter, so I have to search everywhere; a place in. As a result I ruin the boots and had to take it off on the way and more importantly I hear male voices echoing beneath me.

Alright! All this time waiting had paid off now I just have to wait until everyone leaves and I'll be off in my hunt for g-g-guys underwear… Gosh I feel like a total pervert.

I started to crawl slowly to the small gapping slits to look into it and load and behold all the glories sight… I wanted to scream in shock, all my male guild mates are all naked! … Lucy get a hold of yourself, obviously this is the changing room and all the guys will be shedding… their clothes so they can enter the pool… I'm turning into a mega pervert, damn Erza and Cana for getting me to do this.

I heard the last male voice leave the room and I double checked, no triple checked that no one would be there and I felt confident no one is here. I opened the ventilation hatch and descend down, quietly.

Ok, Lucy. You can do this just pick a random locker, any locker and grab an underwear and rush out of this place as quickly as possible. I look around the place seeing a bunch of lockers to choose from. I open a random locker and rummage inside looking for an underwear… What?

I checked the next one…

The one next to it…

The second to last one…

The last locker…

… What is going on!? None of the lockers seems to contain any underwear anywhere! D-don't tell me men don't wear any underpants at all?! Wait Lucy, hold up a moment, clear your mind, there has to be a reason why none of them have any in their lockers…

As I rack my brain for an answer which I couldn't get any lead to as to why in seven hells that none of these god damn lockers have any underpants. But I can't leave the place empty handed which means I will end up being seen as I can't jump back up to the ventilation shaft again.

"Cosplayer, what are you doing here and in front of my locker as well."

Geh, oh no, I'm caught and I have to say the phrases to none other than Bickslow himself. I don't wanna do it, I cried inside.

I turn around to face Bickslow and I bet my face is bright red and strike the pose that Erza shown me in the morning and said, "Oh no, I have been found~ Nya. Please do whatever you want with me.~"

I refuse to look directly at Bickslow face and stared directly to the ground, my body shook with embarrassment. I didn't hear him say a word for a minute or two until, "I knew it."

I snapped up to look at Bickslow's smirking face and of course his signature tongue waggle showing his Fairy Tail embalm.

"K-kk-knew what?" I stumble.

He continue to smirk and waggle his tongue, "The whole time you were denying that you aren't a cosplayer, now, you are accepting it fully. I'm proud of you Cosplayer Queen."

"I didn't admit to anything!" I shouted and notice that the black tail started to fuzz up, it looks like the costume can feel my emotions?

Bickslow seems to ignore my last phrase as he continued with his speculation, "But that doesn't explain why you are here and in front of my locker no less… Unless you have some sort of weird fetish of sniffing men's underwear or something…"

"NO!" I felt my whole face burn as he assume that about me.

He crosses his arms and raise his eyebrow, "Then why are you here?"

I felt like a child being scolded at this moment and it's weird because it's Bickslow. I started to feel horrible for some odd reason and I stumbled out a, "Uh, um."

I didn't realize that Bickslow's arms trap me in his locker and I also didn't realize he is not wearing his helmet nor his clothes just a small towel that covered nearly next to nothing and his hair is dripping wet. I watch a droplet fall ever so slow from the nape of his neck as he lean closer to me, down to his hard pecks and down to his well sculpted abdomen and trailed down to his V shape hips.

"Enjoying the view, Cosplayer?" I felt a warm puff of air to my ear as he whispers to me huskily.

I blush and I didn't answer to him. I have to say that I did enjoy the view very much, it is the first time I ever seen a nearly naked man before me. I never really seen what's under Bickslow's clothing and I have to say I am missing a lot of things.

His hand wrap around my chin and slowly move it to the side and I didn't know why I'm complying to his wishes, I barely know him. I couldn't see what he was doing, but I could feel his breath on my naked skin of my neck. My heart beat in anticipation and in excitement as to what he is going to do. I didn't know why I am feeling this way maybe it's because I'm doing something I shouldn't be doing or is it the tension of being caught in the act in the arms of Bickslow?

I then felt it; his long hot and slick tongue, it took its time licking the bottom of my neck to my ear lobe and he claimed it in his mouth, nibbling on it tenderly.

"So about before, can I really do whatever I want with you?" He said as his skillful and sinful tongue work its magic on the rims of my ear and I barely contained my moan. His other hand is still resting upon the locker and I had this desire for him to touch my body in every inappropriate ways. I wanted to see it all happen through my eyes, but I couldn't as my head is held with his other hand to the opposite direction; facing more lockers.

"It seems like you are currently doing whatever you want with me now." I tried to sound stern really I did, but it came out as a breathless sigh.

I could feel him smirk on my ear, "I'll take that as a yes." And then he forcefully turn my head back to him and without notices he press his lips to mine, it felt softer than I thought. I responded to his kiss with an equal amount of intensity and his tongue came out to play asking me if it could get inside. I immediately open my mouth welcoming a new source of blazing heat; both in my mouth and especially the ever building heat in my nether region.

His tongue brush the inside of my cavern with expertise making me moan and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close to feel more of him on me. His hand then snaked to the back of my head tilting it in a new angle to explore my cavern more and I groan in pleasure and lace my fingers in his wet hair. His other hand wrap around my waist pulling me closer to his hard body and I felt his erected member pressing against my stomach. He then began rocking against me and as soon as he rocked his well-endowed part against me his tongue and hips moved in a same rhythm and I respond back matching his hip movement. It's as if he is silently telling me what he would do to me with his member with my vagina and how much I would be enjoying the whole thing inside me.

I became more hot and wet at the thought of him taking me roughly against the lockers and in a place where we would get caught easily. He suddenly remove his lips from mine, "_Bickslow_," I whine in disappointment of no longer tasting his sweet lips. My mind is in a dazed state after the kiss and I realize that I haven't breathe for quite a while since that kiss.

He chuckled softly and whispered while nuzzling my cheek with affection, "I would love to continue this, but someone just entered the area."

I wanted to tell him I don't mind if we get caught so long as I get to taste that delicious lips of his again and feel more of his hard body, but before I could voice my thoughts out loud I was hoist up and instinctively I wrap my legs around his narrow hips. He groans in pleasure when my bottom brushes his member slightly. I could hear the other male voice coming loser to our area. We entered one of the shower room stalls and Bickslow kicked it close as we heard the person come near.

He mummer to me quietly, "Sorry, but bear with it." Suddenly the shower head dose us with warm water.

"Hey, Bickslow are in the shower?" Someone that sounds like Gray said.

Bickslow immediately reply naturally, "Yeah, what is it Gray?"

As he spoke I felt his chest rumble into mine which made my breast ache with need and I wished the corset like shirt be off, so I can feel him more. I watch his adam apple bobbed as he talks with Gray and I felt the need to bite it and so I did. I nibbled on it following its movements. I licked the curve of his neck until his chin and bit him there and I heard him suck in a breath.

"Well, Laxus and the others are wondering where you at."

"Well, now you know where I am." He replied hoarsely.

His hands remained still on my body and he wouldn't move them. I wanted him to make me feel so hot and bothered like before… I want him to focus on me, Gray doesn't matter, pay attention to me.

My hands started to wonder on its own, feeling his hard, wet body. His body jolted at the unexpected contact.

_Pay attention to me._

I sucked on his lobe and nibbled the rims of his ear. His jaws clench and his brow frown in pain.

_Touch me._

My ass started to grind on his member in a very slow and erotic pace. His eyes half-lidded filled with lust for me as he tried to listen to what Gray was telling him.

_Please._

I heard him hiss and he buckle his dick to my core, "Fuck." He groans out and press his head to my neck, kissing it lightly. Oh god, the way he said it made me feel hot and I want to hear more of that sound, only for me to hear. I don't know why I was feeling this way because this is so unlike me, but for some reason I didn't mind feeling that way, not at all.

"You ok in there?" Gray sounds concerned, although he didn't need to be.

Bickslow was about to respond, but I didn't want him to talk to Gray anymore. I bit him on his shoulder hard and all the while of grinding on him hard. He gasps and tighten his hold on me and force me against the wall and in one swift movement of hips, rams into mine roughly. My mouth let go of his shoulder and I wanted to let out a mewl of pleasure, but Bickslow quickly shut it with his mouth, drowning out and eating out all the sounds that I tried to let out.

"Don't tell me, you're doing what I think you are doing in there…"All Bickslow did is grunt in response as his mouth is occupied with mine.

"Hey man, you could've told me. I would have left you alone, damn, just clean up after yourself when you are done." Gray awkwardly said and left in a hurry.

As soon as we heard Gray footsteps fade. Bickslow grips my hips hard and let go of my puffed lips, "What a naughty kitty." He breaths out, "You made Gray assume some weird shit about me." His teeth scrapes my neck lightly and I tremble in want, "How are you going to repay me?" He whispers to me harshly as our eyes met, oh no, that's not fair. The way he looks at me like he is ready to devour me whole and insinuating he would enjoy every bit of it until I break.

My lips quiver, "My… Body." I whispers to him and my body lean in to him to kiss the tattoo that occupy his forehead which he closes his eyes at the contact, the water seems to have stop, "What was that? I couldn't hear you properly."

Argh, this is so embarrassing, but I really want to continue this, "P-please do whatever you want with my body." I cried out. When I said that Bickslow kiss me harshly and he lift me away from the wall of the shower room for a while to undo the back of the corset with ease to reveal my breast for him to see.

He moves away from my lips and licks my hard nipple before biting on it, "Ngh, Bickslow." I whimpered out his name and brought his face closer to my breast. His other hand starts to play with my other nub prepping it, so it was ready for his mouth. He release my nipple with a small pop, he'd admire his work before latching onto the next nipple and his other hand massages my unattended breast.

He then kiss me everywhere upon my upper body then he slowly descends leaving bite marks on the way and he finally reaches to my shorts. He pause and let one of my feet touch the ground and the other leg prop up on his shoulder and I lean my back against the wall fully as I really did not have the strength to stand on my own. He kneeled down and stared intently at my core of my spread legs and he looks up to catch my eyes and I saw a dangerous and lustful glint in his eyes and it made my stomach dance in excitement.

Don't tell me he is doing _that_.

His tongue darted out and licked his lips slowly and I gulped at the sight before me and started to pant, oh yeah he is going to do it.

His head came closer to my core and took the zipper of my shorts with his teeth. My leg starts to tense and I felt his hand soothe me on my leg that is prop over his shoulder. His eyes never left mine as he lowers the zipper and he removes my shorts and panties in one swift movement; revealing my pussy to him. The only clothing that was left was my cat ears and the belt with the tail on it and my long socks. I watch him, look at my core with hunger and I felt very embarrass and shift my leg to hide my vagina from him.

"Don't." He said throatily and I stop automatically.

"I want to see you, all of you. When I fuck you with my tongue I want to see you orgasm and scream my name."

Oh god, the way he spoke and the way he looked at me… I just can't get enough and I felt the heat pool down from my stomach. I arch my body from the wall nearly shoving face his with my core and he smirks, "Well, aren't you an eager kitty."

I moan out and I bit my bottom lip and he stilled for a while and I wondered why.

"Fuck, you are so hot." And he spreads my leg wider and attacks my entrance of my pussy and I cried out at the sensitiveness of my core. I didn't know it's going to feel this intense and my hand seems to have found its way to Bickslow's hair and gripping it slight while my other hand muffled the noise that I didn't think I could ever make.

Bickslow's other hand rub my clit and my body started to convulse in pleasure, but for some reason he stops eating me, although he didn't stop rubbing my clit.

"What did I say before, kitten?"

"Ah about?"

"Holding in your sounds." He presses harshly on my clit and I found myself arching to him even more.

"AH! B-but, someone will hear us. Ngh." My mind started to become hazy as he continued to toy with my clit.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked me seriously, this is so not fair. My mind and body is behaving so weirdly and I can't think straight and now he wants to stop. No, he can't just stop here.

"No." I whined out loud, "Please don't." I pleaded with him.

I felt his lips back on my outer mouth again, "Then you better not hold back your voice." His tongue came out again licking inside me and he hit a spot and I started to see black dots. I cried out and he seems to notice and he continued to assault that same exact spot over and over again all the while of flicking and rubbing my clit.

I felt something build up inside of me, I'm almost there and I orgasm in his mouth. I felt so tired and worn out, my eyes can't seem to stay awake and I heard him chuckle, "Don't fall asleep yet, we're not done yet." We're not?

He stood up and I watch him lick his lips sensually and I realize that he drank my… I blush. He laughs, "Why are you embarrass now? You do taste pretty good."

He pulled me into a kiss and I immediately open my mouth for him. He invaded my mouth, I taste myself on his tongue. His arms hoist me up to him again and I wrap my legs around his hips, I felt his enlarge member press up against my wet core. His hand went to grab the small towel and rip it off his body, he proceed to grind against me, covering his dick with my liquid.

He stops and looks at me, but I wriggled against his penis as I didn't want him to stop, but he stops my movement, "Lucy."

My eyes snaps to his in shock that he called me by my name for the first time, "I'm going to put it in and it's going to hurt." He pause in his sentence, "Do you want this to happen?" What? Why is he asking me this after everything that happened before? Of course I want it! "You can back out now, it's not too late, I know it's your first time and you should have sex with someone special…"

I rolled my eyes, since when is Bickslow the sappy type? But it's sweet of him to think about me, having my first time with someone else, I frown I don't want to do it with anyone, but him. My lips clashes with his to silence him from saying anymore. When I stop kissing him to see his face filled with shock, I giggled and nuzzled his nose with mine, "I want to do this with you."

He burst out a giant grin as if he'd receive something he wanted on Christmas day and he leans in to kiss my cheek. For some odd reason when I see him like that and him giving me that sweet kiss made my heart skip a beat.

His head of his penis press against the entrance of my pussy and he looks at me and said, "I'm going to do this in one push." I smile and nodded at him, although I'm still a bit nervous, but the kiss on my forehead made me feel a bit better and his hand teases my breast.

In one rough push, I felt a slight pain which I cringe to, but I felt him enter me, filling me up with him and he stayed still and letting out a shaky breathe until I was ready to move. I wiggled against him telling him I'm well-adjusted to his size and he move his dick back until only the tip of his head stayed in and slammed back into me in a quick motion that made me moan in pleasure.

He continued to fuck me in a rough manner, but I want to feel him more and I arch my back to his body, matching his hip movement, feeling his body move back and forth; rubbing his with mine.

"Bickslow." I said breathlessly.

He grunted in response, "P-please, go faster."

He nibbled on my neck and comply to my wishes and increase his speed, one his hand slid down my body feeling every inch of it before going to press on my clit. I groan out as he did that and his penis hit the right spot in me and I orgasm again. I scream out his name so loud that my voice became hoarse.

"Fuck Lucy. Your pussy is so tight around me when you cum."

My mind keeps dazing out, but for some reason Bickslow's penis hasn't decrease in size at all, oh god does that mean he isn't done with me? How much sex does this man need for him to ejaculate?

He switch position to my ass sticking out towards him. His hands grasp my hips while my hands leans on the wall for support and he softly kisses my shoulder before he rams his dick in me. I gasp at the new sensation I could feel his penis pulse thickly inside me and he moves in a rapid manner.

His hand move to reach over my breast and squeezed it and I let out a small whine. His movement started to become more and more intensive, his groans and grunts are becoming louder with each thrust. He is reaching his peak and so am I, he leans over and whisper in my ear, "Lucy cum for me."

I answer him as a wave of pleasure hit me and orgasm, I could feel myself squeeze and twitch around his cock as he pull back and thrust in once more before releasing his load.

He pull his soften shaft out and wraps his arms around my tired body and I sighed in his embrace and he whisper to me, "I've always wanted to do this with you, Lucy."

I laugh, "Really? I'm quite flattered."

He nodded and continued, "I love you, Cosplayer."

That part surprise me, I wanted to turn my head to see him, but I couldn't as he tighten his embrace rendering me immobile.

"I want to see your face, Bickslow." I squirm in his hold.

"I don't want you to see it right now." He muttered out.

"Huh? Why?! I want to tell you how I feel too, but only if I get to see you properly." I demanded and I heard a low grumble before he let's go of his hold, looking in a different direction from me.

I notices his red dusk cheeks and I giggle, so that's why he didn't want me to see his face. I reach out to cup his cheeks and made him turn to look at me, he looks very embarrassed and nervous.

"What's so funny?" He growled out.

"Nothing." I replied, smiling like an idiot.

I lean in on my toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, "I think I love you too."

He grins and stuck out his tongue, "You think? Maybe I should pound you again and see if you really think you love me." He pulled me to a hug and I squeal in happiness.

"Hey, sorry about ruining the moment and all, but the guys are getting a sunburn waiting for your asses to be done screwing around." It sounds like Laxus is behind the door of the shower stall.

Oh no, my stomach dropped in fear, "Laxus, did everyone in the guild hear that?"

He grunted in response, "Yeah, loud and clear."

Bickslow laughs, "That means I have done a job well done." He proudly puffed out his chest.

"That's not the point, you idiot!" I gave him a Lucy's kick and he fell to the ground with an ouf.

* * *

Omake 1:

Erza is busying eating cake and then she realize something very important.

I should have told Lucy about the Cat Princess costume I got for her. Once you wear it, your senses becomes like a cat, and this season is mating season for female cats. Hmm… Oh well, I'll tell her next time I see her it's not like something bad is going to happen if I tell her later.

Erza proceeds to eat her favourite strawberry cheese cake.

Omake 2:

Cana and Erza eagerly awaits Lucy's arrival with one stolen underpants as they waited for a long time they went to check on Lucy and before they enter the men's changing room they heard moaning and groaning voices.

They had confirmed that it was Lucy and a mysterious man that Lucy is having a fun time with.

Erza is flabbergasted about the predicament and while Cana rubs her hand evilly and told Erza, after Lucy is done having mind blowing sex. She will have to tell them all the juicy details.

Omake 3:

"Hey Bickslow."

"What's up, Cosplayer?"

"Well I was wondering when I check all the guys lockers I couldn't find a single underwear anywhere!"

He laughs, "So I was right you do have this fetish about men's underwear."

"No! I don't, it's just I was told I have to steal someone's underpants, ok." Lucy crosses her arms and puffs her cheeks.

Bickslow started to crackle in laughter, "And you actually follow through with it?"

Lucy threw her hands up in frustration, "I lost to Erza and Cana in a poker game." She huffed out in irritation.

Now Bickslow is bellowing in fits of laughter, "And you accept to play with them? You must be a glutton for punishment."

Lucy turns around angrily away from Bickslow, "I'm leaving." She curtly said.

Although she didn't go far as Bickslow grabs her arm and pulled her into a hug, "Sorry, please forgive me." He said and kiss her on the forehead.

She blushes and mutters, "Fine."

He grins, "Good, cause if it didn't happen. I would've never fucked you good."

His totems flew around them and repeats the last three words five times.

She screamed in embarrassment and Bickslow laughs.

"Oh yeah to answer your question; it's hot. So we've already decided to play in the pool and we just put on our swimming trunks on and head to the guild." Bickslow explains and he notices Lucy thinking about what he just said.

He lean in near her ear, "For the record, I don't wear any underwear at all under this suit."

Lucy snaps out of her trance and blushes and later punches Bickslow's arm and lace her fingers with his as they walk down the road to her house.

She then seems puzzle about something, "Bickslow?"

He hummed in response.

"If you guys already wore trunks and stuff under your clothes then why were you guys naked in the changing room?"

He pause, "Oh that." He proceeds to give her a pervert grin, "We were comparing who has the bigger dick."

Her face turns all red and scolds him.

* * *

This is the first time I ever wrote in first person and with lemon. So I hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I have when I wrote this. Hope this one-shot have gotten some of you fellow troopers feeling tingly all over just like Lucy had, if it did I have done my job.

Enjoy the rest of the day and don't forget to wring out your underwear dry after reading this. Oh and don't forget to wash your hands. ;)

As all fanfiction writers would say; if you like the story, please leave your thoughts in the review box below. I would enjoy reading all your comments, good or bad.


End file.
